brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Star Wars IV: The Force Awakens
LEGO Star Wars IV: The Force Awakens is the fifth installment in the LEGO Star Wars video game series, summing up the events of all seven episodes of the Star Wars Saga and the Clone Wars and Rebels TV series. It is a custom created by Clonetrooperfan2207. Description Relive the ultimate Star Wars experience with all new content based upon all seven films in the franchise and both TV series, The Clone Wars and Rebels! With original fan-favorites, like Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca, plus all-new faces like Rey, Finn, Kylo Ren, and Captain Phasma, explore the galaxy with this all new installment to the LEGO Star Wars video game series! With the similar gameplay style to LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, in which players travel the galaxy, you can do the same with LEGO Star Wars IV: The Force Awakens, traveling to worlds like Tatooine, Coruscant, Kashyyyk, Hoth, Endor, and Jakku in familiar starships like the Millennium Falcon and the X-wing starfighters! Game Modes This game combines multiple game modes for players to experience. Story Mode Like all LEGO games, Story Mode plays throughout the single- or two-player story, depending on how you want to play it. This gamemode plays with the characters and vehicles automatically generated for the game's story, following the storylines of all seven Star Wars films and the two TV series. Free Play Free Play is similar to Story Mode; players choose their own characters and vehicles and simply play out the same story seen in the basic story version of the level. This, unlike Story Mode, uses the first-ever four-player gameplay mechanism in the LEGO games. Battlefront Much like the 2015 video game of the same name, Battlefront allows players to choose between a stormtrooper or a rebel and battle out in conquests across the many worlds seen in the Story Mode. Players can also create their own characters to be used in the Battlefront game mode. Certain heroes, like Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and Han Solo, can be accessed during gameplay. Sandbox Like the 2009 LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, the Sandbox mode allows players to create their own worlds to adventure in, or edit existing worlds, such as Tatooine, Kashyyyk, and Jakku. Players can choose from all unlocked characters, plus custom ones, to play throughout the Sandbox. Rate What would you rate this LEGO Star Wars custom video game? The Force is strong with this one Great Good Okay Bad The Force is not strong with this one Levels The Phantom Menace Attack of the Clones The Clone Wars Rise of the Bounty Hunters Characters Locations *Coruscant **Chancellor Palpatine's Office **Galactic Senate **Jedi Temple ***Jedi Council Room *Geonosis **Count Dooku's Hangar **Geonosian Arena **Spire Fields *Kamino **Cloning Facilities **Jango Fett's Apartment **Landing Platform *Naboo **Otoh Gunga **Plains **Theed *Tatooine **Mos Espa ***Podracing Arena ***Watto's Shop **Tusken Raider Camp Notes *The fourth level of The Clone Wars, The Quest for R2-D2, shares the same name as a LEGO short film. *This is the first LEGO Star Wars game to use actual voice recordings from the films and TV shows. It is the sixth LEGO game to do so. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Customs